Discovery Channel
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto stumble upon a very suggestive TV show. SasuNaru


This is a SASUnaru lemon. Sasuke tops Naruto, got that? Good. And also if you have read a story with mating animals i can assure you that i did not steal anyone's idea. I did look for that story which had foxes and stuff, but i couldn't find it. so whoever wrote that or those stories, i am using the same concept only there is a lemon. (and if i stole your title some how sorry bout that too) For DemonFox897

Discovery Channel

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch watching TV. Sasuke had invited Naruto over to watch a movie. But Sasuke hadn't been thinking and so they had no movie. They just decided to watch TV instead. Nothing was really on so Naruto just flipped to a random channel.

It was the Discovery Channel. Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as the camera zoomed in on a beautiful fox. The guy talked about what the fox ate and blah blah blah. But soon the scene changed and showed two foxes. They walked up to each other and Naruto started to cheer them on.

"Go Naru-chan! Beat up that Sasuke, show 'em who's boss!" Sasuke just stared at the screen, doubting that the foxes were going to fight. The two animals stared each other down until the one labeled Sasuke pounced on the little Naru-chan. They rolled around for a bit while Naruto shouted at Naru-chan to hurry up and win. But soon the Sasuke fox had Naru-chan pinned from behind, which was also a very compromising position in the animal world. Naruto sighed and pouted, knowing Naru-chan had lost.

But then the Sasuke fox did something totally unexpected and Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke-fox started to hump little Naru-chan, who was letting him!

"Wha! No, run Naru-chan, run! That teme is bad news!" Sasuke hid his laugh as Naruto watched the animal mating scene.

"Naruto." The blonde looked away from the TV and stared at Sasuke.

"What?!" Ohh, angry little kisune! Sasuke smirked and he leaned in to Naruto, pressing their lips together. Naruto was pushed back so he was laying on the couch and Sasuke in between his legs. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth, moaning as Sasuke pushed inside. The Uchiha rubbed his tongue against Naruto's and groaned, loving the heat it created. They pulled away and sucked in some much needed air.

Naruto licked his lips and bit onto Sasuke's ear. Sasuke in turn closed his eyes an leaned into the mouth. But Naruto didn't stay there long and soon moved down to the pale neck. He left a few hickey's here and there and nibbled at Sasuke's adams apple. Sasuke lifted his head up, exposing more of his neck, and moaned at the feeling. The blonde went further down, to Sasuke's collar bone and scrapped his teeth over it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke put his hands in golden locks and pushed, making Naruto bit down. Sasuke involuntarily bucked his hips and Naruto moaned. Sasuke brought Naruto's mouth back up to his and they met in a heated kiss. This time Naruto shoved his tongue in Sasuke's mouth and the battled for dominance. Sasuke let Naruto win and he was pushed to his back, the blonde sitting on his lap.

Sasuke growled possessively and pulled off Naruto's shirt, exposing the honey tanned skin. Next Sasuke worked on the pants that were in his way. They seemed tighter on the blond than usual. He finally got the button undone and pulled the zipper down so Naruto could take them off.

"Teme, lift your arms." Sasuke did and Naruto took off Sasuke's shirt and threw it to the floor. The blond's mouth went down to Sasuke's neck and licked a trail down to his nibble. Naruto bit down, knowing Sasuke loved the pain. The Uchiha gasped and arched his back, his hands came up and fisted Naruto's hair, bringing that teasing mouth up to his lips in a chaste kiss. Naruto pulled back and worked on Sasuke's pants, teasing the zipper down slowly. He finally pulled them off and stared down at the tent in Sasuke's pulled the clothing out of his way and took his boxers off as well. Sasuke's eye's roamed Naruto's body and drank in the site. Naruto blushed lightly and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "Naruto, we have lube you know."

"I know, but the old fashion way is hotter, ne?" Sasuke watched as Naruto trailed his fingers down to his nipple, circling them and throwing his head back. He went lower until they reached his entrance. The blonde laid down on Sasuke, chest to chest, and inserted a finger.

"Ah! Sasuke!" He moved it around and put in another one, spreading them and pushing in and out. "S-Sasuke, harder!" The third finger was added and Naruto rocked his body back and forth, making Sasuke groan. Naruto pushed the fingers in deeper, aiming for that spot that was desperately wanting to be hit. Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's hand, helping thrust Naruto's fingers in and out.

"Ahh! R-right there…get it deeper…" Sasuke moaned at Naruto's words. The blonde was so vocal, it was turning him on even more than the foxes had. His fingers were taken out and Naruto sat up, panting. Sasuke gazed up and was about to push him on his back when Naruto lifted himself up and put the tip of Sasuke in him. Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling him all the way down until he was into the hilt. He let Naruto get adjusted before lifting back up and slamming back down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto lifted himself up and pushed back down hard, meeting the thrust Sasuke pushed up. His hips were grabbed tighter and Naruto's prostate was hit in the next thrust.

"Fuck! Harder!" Naruto bounced on Sasuke's lap, trying to get him as deep as he could. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and lifted up one of his legs, getting in deeper than before.

"Uh! Naruto your so tight!" Naruto moaned in response. Sasuke continued his shallow thrusts for a bit, changing angle and hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto cried out and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, digging in his nails and driving Sasuke on. But Sasuke suddenly stopped and flipped Naruto over on his stomach. Sasuke drove in once more, being able to go harder and faster.

"Sasu-I'm…I'm!" Naruto came hard and his muscles clamped down on Sasuke. "Naruto!" Sasuke filled Naruto to the brim and slowly pulled out. Turning the blond around he pressing a kiss to reddened lips. They laid by each other on the couch and Naruto curled into Sasuke.

"You know what? We have to watch that channel more often." Sasuke smirked and Naruto pouted.

"Teme!"

Yes, the wonders of the television were quiet amazing.

----End----

Hope you licked it DemonFox!! And the rest of you too! So if you liked it review it (cause i know you did!)


End file.
